1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to toy weapons which provide sound as a complement to simulate reality. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for enhancing toy weapons with realistic sound directionally projected from a parametric speaker.
2. State of the Art
Toy weapons have been popular with children for many years. Enhancements for such toys have included the addition of sound to create a sense of reality. For example, the use of caps as part of a rifle or pistol gave a child an opportunity to operate the toy with the realism of sound, timed with pulling the trigger. The emergence of space-type toy weapons has extended conventional explosive sounds to hums, buzzes, swishes, and an unending array of other strange noises suggesting space combat experience. Such sounds are now pre-recorded and played back from the toy weapon through a conventional speaker usually contained within the toy.
Although these enhanced devices provide enjoyment to the user, a significant drawback arises because of their limited projection range. Typically, the intent of the manufacturer is merely to localize sound for the user to react. It is not anticipated that the sound is to project to other playmates. For example, in a typical shoot-out, the other child may be 100 feet or more away and will not likely hear the bang or buzz associated with his friends toy gun. Accordingly, the supposed victim of the shoot-out will question the alleged "hit" because he has no appreciation for accuracy or timing.
Efforts to extend this element of mutual recognition between playmates has prompted the use of paint balls and other forms of projectile which confirm the "hit", supposedly without risk of injury. These contact devices do, in fact, create potential harm based on impact at the eyes. Therefore, cautious parents and friends usually discourage unsupervised use of such toys. Furthermore, impact on other objects such as walls, furniture and vehicles can cause damage. Accordingly, proliferation of a general toy weapon which operates with a clear framework of safety has not occurred.